<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together, In Heaven and In Hell by crushedlittlestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446749">Together, In Heaven and In Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushedlittlestars/pseuds/crushedlittlestars'>crushedlittlestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, this is from my substack - paging dr. lesbian!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushedlittlestars/pseuds/crushedlittlestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from my Substack newsletter, which is called Paging Dr. Lesbian and is all about sapphic pop culture. Please subscribe if you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together, In Heaven and In Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This article is about happy endings – specifically in The Price of Salt and Cartinelli. You can find the whole piece here – https://kiradeshler.substack.com/p/together-in-heaven-and-in-hell</p>
<p>And subscribe for more if you want! It's free to sign up! https://kiradeshler.substack.com/subscribe?</p>
<p>Thank you all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>